Suspicions of Bonnie Bennett
by Bonnie4all
Summary: Damon and Bonnie keep bumping into eachother, but Bonnie suspects someone is choreographing the meetings, is Damon up to something or is it something more...


Damon lay in wait, any second now Elena and bonnie were going to leave Stephens place and make their way home "they must be immensely tired after sharing all that delicious power with my brother, shame, shame little brother what happened to the age old tradition of sharing" he thought to himself as he sat perched on the high up branch deep in the darkness, he was in stealth mode, rarely did anyone notice a black crow perched in a tree so late at night mostly because no human had the vision that vampires had to even differentiate between the dark of the night and an unusually giant crow perched on the edge of a branch watching them all as they passed through the night. Damon felt a pang of jealousy shudder through his unchanged form, what was it about his whiny little brother that meant that such delicious, fresh treats such as Elena and Bonnie would willingly give their blood to him when needed, and he being the gorgeous dashing hunk that he was would always have to hmmm "persuade" (for want of a better word) his dinner partners to dine with such a fine young gentlemen.

Elena made it quite clear that she wanted nothing but the relationship of being his brother's girlfriend with Damon but was he willing to leave it at that? , he'd known the answer before he'd even asked the question "all's fair in love and war" he thought to himself as he swooped off following Bonnie's car, Damon was never one to dwell on such matters, he would soon have Elena as his dark queen, it was only but a matter of time, and of course he'd already derived a full proof plan to achieve his goal, and his little red bird would be playing the main role In his little show. Although she didn't know it yet she would be the key to Elena falling deeply in love with him and realising that what she felt for Stephen was merely attraction to the lesser model.

Bonnie dropped Elena home it was rather late and the weather had turned abruptly, it had gone from a warm breezy night to a colder atmosphere, followed by a steady trickle of rainfall, so not particularly surprising that she hadn't stopped for a coffee, Bonnie sensed the change, feeling a little unnerved by it, usually when the weather turned so quickly it somehow always meant that something bad was going to happen, what? She never could tell

"Night Elena I'll come pick you up tomorrow and we can go over to Stefan's together" Bonnie shouted after Elena as she sprinted over to her front porch her jacket held up over her head to stop her from getting wet. Elena held her hand up waving suggesting she was in full agreement with the plans made, and so Bonnie with the unnerving feeling that someone was watching her drove off heading for home.

It had become a rather chilly night and the rain had started to fall a little harder now, Bonnie was ready for her bed it had been an exhausting day and her little blood donation was starting to make her feel a little woozy, Stefan had tried his best to put up a fight, refusing to take blood from both Elena and Bonnie but in the end as always Elena had somehow managed to talk Stefan round.

Bonnie was dragged from her thoughts with what sounded somewhat like a gunshot, although from the way her car was driving she realised was actually a burst tyre, she must have driven over something very sharp,

"Great, just great, that's all I need" she quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road and decided that although there was absolutely no chance she could change the tyre it was worth taking a look just to see how bad it was.

It was raining quite heavy, she reached for the door and exited the car, yep, it was definitely a flat and there was no one around to call out to for help which wasn't surprising considering the rain,

" Why hello there, if It isn't miss red" Bonnie jumped at the sound of a familiar voice

"Damon, you scared me" Bonnie let it slip out of her mouth before she could stop herself, she hated that Damon knew how much he scared her, and yes everyone always considered her the less abled from the group, always the one to jump at any sound in the dark, what could she say, her imagination was always overworked but you couldn't blame her for that, you could blame her heritage, her grams was forever telling her she was a psychic and a witch and soon whether she'd want it or not her Wicca powers would inevitably break through the strong wall she'd build around herself mentally. Bonnies train of thought came to a holt as she'd noticed that although it was still raining It had gone from a heavy onset to a light spray, Damon as always looked dazzling even more so due to the falling droplets of water over his finely chiselled features, dressed all in black looking like he'd just stepped off a runway. Bonnie avoided eye contact as much as possible, although he was definitely a stunner, he was also a brutal killer one that enjoyed what he did best, and from what she'd heard and seen he was rarely one to carry out a selfless act with nothing in return.

"What is it Damon, I've just dropped Elena off if that's who you're looking for".

"Tsk, tsk , Bonnie, always the first to jump to conclusions, I saw you were in need of assistance" he said with a slight tinge of what Bonnie thought could be misconstrued as sarcasm ,

"And being the good citizen that I am felt I was obliged to help my fellow friend".

"Friend, urmm I don't think you could really class any connection we have as being friends", Bonnie replied hastily, rememebering she was out here all alone with a lethal and conscience less killer.

"Finnne! Then as a fellow human then", once again smiling with a ruthless grin as he made what seemed to him a funny joke,

"What can I say I'm all gentlemen, you know Stefan gets his good looks as well as his manners from moi". He said with a huge bright smile which lasted all of a second.

Bonnie couldn't quite figure out what Damon was up to, but their was a feeling in the pit of her stomach, something was telling her that Damon didn't just pop up out of nowhere just to help Bonnie change a tyre in her hour of need. Something wasn't right, he'd obviously been following her but why, he clearly had no intention of hurting her, not yet anyway, because she was still standing wasn't she, but what then? What was he after?, whatever it was she needed to be incredibly careful, why her? She thought to herself as she watched him popping the boot open and pulling out the spare tyre, why couldn't anything ever be simple for her?...(to be continued)


End file.
